


Mutant and Proud

by JellaMontel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на четвертый тур феста однострочников по заявке <a href="http://pda.diary.ru/~xmfcfest/p163666048.htm">Т04-48</a> "Хэнк/Рейвен. «Я мутант и этим горжусь!», А-".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant and Proud

Чего они не ожидали никак, так это того, что анатомия Зверя предполагает "узел".  
О чем они не подумали сразу же, как обнаружили, что расцепиться после феерического оргазма не могут - это о том, что Мистик потрясающе умеет растягиваться.  
Но когда после нескольких минут недоумения, растерянных извинений, нервных смешков и неловкой возни недоразумение все же удалось разрешить, и Рейвен рухнула рядом с Хэнком немного смущенная, но весьма собою довольная, обоим пришла в голову мысль, что они отлично друг другу подходят.  
\- В следующий раз так и останемся, пока он не спадет, - сообщила Мистик, задумчиво разглядывая партнера. - В обнимку. Хочу.  
Хэнк с сомнением поглядел на нее, живо напомнив того еще, прежнего Маккоя, страшно комплексовавшего из-за звериных ног. Мистик только улыбнулась в ответ - счастливо и успокаивающе.  
\- Ты великий человек, Хэнк.  
\- Человек?! - рыкнул все еще слегка виноватый Зверь.  
Посмотрел на себя, на партнершу... и с низким мурлыканьем потерся о ее бедро головой.  
\- Я мутант. И этим горжусь.

 

04.07.2011 (c) Jella Montel


End file.
